


Teacher Soo

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, teacher!kyungsoo
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sa araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos, pagod ang laging uwi ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos magturo. Pero lahat ng iyon ay tila nawawala na parang bula dahil sa bagong kapitbahay niyang si Jongin.





	Teacher Soo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/gifts).



> tawang-tawa talaga ako nung nakita ko yung mga sagot ng bata! ang funny kaya ayan nakaisip tuloy ako ng prompt para dun. uyyy, sana magustuhan mo. tawang-tawa talaga kasi ako sa pinost mo kagabi na photo. nainspired tuloy ako!

Isang titser sa unang baitang si Kyungsoo sa isang kilalang private school sa bayan nila.

Kahit mahirap, kahit nakakapagod, nakakaya pa naman niya. Kahit minsan gusto na rin na niyang sumuko pero eto ang daan na kanyang tinahak at kailangan muna niya panindigan iyon sa ngayon.

Sa kanyang pag-uwi sa kanyang munting apartment, banaag ang pagod sa kanyang mukha papaakyat sa hagdan, ulo'y nakayuko, parihabang sling bag na nakasabit sa kanyang braso, paper bag naman ang hawak ng isang kamay, naglalaman ng test papers, at siya'y napapa-buntong hininga. Isang mahabang gabi na naman para sa kanya.

Pagkuha ng susi at pagbukas ng pinto, narinig niya ang malakas na halakhak ng bagong lipat na lalaki sa tabi niya. May mga tumatahol na aso siyang naririnig. May halakhak rin ng isang babae. Kailan nga ba siya huling napatawa ng malakas at walang iniintindi? Matagal-tagal na rin ata.

Kung madali lang sana ang lahat. Pero hindi ganoon ang takbo ng buhay.

Pumasok siya sa munti niyang apartment at binuksan ang mga ilaw.

Sa labas naman, walang humpay na pagtahol ng mga aso ang kanyang rinig at pagpapaalam sa isa't-isa ng dalawang tao.

"Ate, ingat ka! Ikamusta mo na lang ako kay Mama! Bye bye Monggu! Janggu! Jangga! Sa susunod ulit!" Magiliw na paalam ng lalaki.

"Mag-iingat ka, Jongin! Chat na lang muna sa ngayon!" Sagot ng babae. Tahol ng mga aso.

"Ingat kayo!"

Ilang segundong katahimikan. Pagyabag ng mga paa. At sumara ang pinto sa tabi.

Bumuntong-hininga na lang ulit si Kyungsoo.

Matapos magpahinga saglit, magluto, kumain at maglinis ng katawan, inihanda na ni Kyungsoo ang lamesa at mga kakaining biskwit habang nagmamarka ng mga pagsusulit ng tatlong seksyon ng mga grade 1 sa asignaturang Sibika at English.

Kumportable na siya sa suot na pajamas at napaupo na para maumpisahan ang pagmamarka. Maigi na ang makakalahati kaysa ipagpaliban pa niya ito ng isang araw at hapitin ang pagtala ng mga iskor ng mga bata sa kanyang record book.

Sa kanyang pagmamarka, di niya maiwasang matawa o macute-an sa mga sagot ng mga bata sa exam. Yung iba di niya maintindihan, di niya mabasa. Nakakastress kung minsan pero tinatawanan na lang niya, nang biglang...nawalan ng kuryente.

Bahagyang nairita si Kyungsoo sa pagputol bigla ng kuryente. Bulag pa naman siya sa dilim kaya napapangapa siya kahit gamit niya ang flashlight ng pa-lowbat niyang cellphone.

Alam din niya sa sarili na wala siyang kandila't posporo na naitabi kaya naman lalo lang siyang nainis at napakamot sa ulo.

Saglit siyang umupo. Naghintay. Nagbabasakaling babalik ang kuryente, pero hindi.

Sa halip, kahit nakakahiya ay napagdesisyunan niyang manghingi ng kandila't posporo sa kapitbahay. Aninag niya ang kandilang nakabukas sa loob nito mula sa bintana. Di na muling nag-isip pa at kumatok siya. Tatlong beses. Walang sagot. Katok pa ulit. At siyang bukas ng pinto.

Napaatras siya at itinaas ang suot na salamin nang tumingala sa matangkad at gwapong lalaki na naka-pajamas rin tulad niya.

"Uhm..." Nahihiya si Kyungsoo pero kailangan niya talaga ng kandila at posporo.

"Ano yun?" Tanong ng lalaki sa kanya.

"M-May sobra ka bang kandila? Tsaka posporo? O kung pwede, manghiram ako?" Kumagat siya sa pang-ibabang labi, nahihiya pa rin.

"Ah. Oo. Meron pa ako dito. Teka lang kunin ko." Agad na pumasok ang lalaki sa loob at nanatiling nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa harap ng bukas na pinto hanggang sa bumalik ang lalaki at nag-abot sa kanya ng isang matangkad at matabang dilaw na kandila at posporo. "Eto, wag mo na hiramin. Iyo na yan."

"Salamat." Bulong ni Kyungsoo nang abutin ang mga hiningi.

"Wala yun. Kyungsoo, di ba? Uh, nabanggit ka kasi ni Kuya Myeon na kung may kailangan din ako, lapit din ako sayo o kaya kay Baekhyun dito sa kabila. Kaso mukhang wala sila ng ka-live in niya dyan ngayon." Kumamot sa ulo si Jongin. "Pasensya na. Ang daldal ko masyado."

Umiling agad si Kyungsoo. "Uy hindi. Okay lang yun. Oo, ako si Kyungsoo. Nabanggit ka rin naman ni Kuya Myeon sa akin. J-Jongin di ba?"

"Hm. Jongin Kim." Abot ng kamay ni Jongin na tiningnan lang ni Kyungsoo dahil pasmado ang kamay niya at ayaw niyang mandiri ang lalaki sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo Do. Uh..." Tiningnan niya ang palad. "Pasmado kasi ako, uh..." Di alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin at gagawin pero hindi naman siya pinilit ni Jongin makipag-kamay sa kanya.

Tumawa si Jongin. "Nice meeting you, Kyungsoo."

"Nice meeting you rin." Nakayuko pa rin si Kyungsoo, pero tumingala rin. "Uh, balik na ako." Turo niya sa apartment niya.

"Hm. Sige." Ngiti ng lalaki sa kanya at pumasok na si Kyungsoo sa loob ng bahay niya at pinailaw ang kandila.

Ilang saglit pa, naiinitan na si Kyungsoo. Bukod pa roon, bumagal ang pagmamarka niya dahil sa dilim at kahit may kandila na siya sa tabi.

Bagkus, napagdesisyunan muna niyang manatili muna sa labas at umupo muna sa lamesita sa gitna ng apartment nila ni Jongin at pinagpatuloy ang pag-tsetsek.

Nahirapan siya sa pagbabasa ng mga sagot sa papel na minamarkahan. Dala na rin ng pagod, hindi niya ganoon pinagiisipan kung ano ba ang ibig iparating ng kanyang mga estudyante sa mga sagot nila sa pagsusulit. Kaya kunot ang noo at nauubos na ang pasensya, isinubsob na lang niya ang mukha sa mga papel at nanlumo.

Sakto ay lumabas din si Jongin at napatingin sa kanya.

"Uy, nandito ka rin." Umupo si Jongin sa kabilang upuan na monoblock at tinutok ang portable mini fan sa kanyang mukha.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo. Nakadikit sa kanyang pisngi ang papel na pinatungan.

Tumawa si Jongin sa harapan niya at mabilis naman tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang papel sa mukha. Lalo siya nahiya.

"Pawis ka na ata kaya dumikit. Eto hiramin mo muna." Abot ni Jongin ng mini fan niya kay Kyungsoo na nag-aalangan pang tanggapin iyon. "Sige na. Wag ka na mahiya."

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang fan at ginamit iyon bago tumuon sa papel na minamarkahan. "Di ka pa ba matutulog?"

Umiling si Jongin. Kumuha siya ng natapos nang papel ni Kyungsoo. "Di ako makatulog kasi mainit kaya dito muna ako sa labas. Ikaw?"

"Di rin ako makakatulog kapag pinagpawisan ako kaya baka hintayin ko muna magkakuryente bago matulog. Tapusin ko muna mga 'to."

"Teacher ka ng grade 1?"

Tanging tunog ng papel na nililipat ang kasalo nila sa dilim.

"Hm. Dyan sa Sm Academy."

"Ah. Mukhang masaya kasi puro bulilit kasama mo."

"Di rin. Nakakapagod din."

"Nagtuturo din ako dati nung nasa Cavite pa ako. Kaso ayun madalas delayed yung sweldo. Di rin sapat kahit nag-eenjoy ako kaya lumipat ako dito sa Q.C. Sa Ched ako. Office work lang. Teka, nakakatuwa naman 'tong sagot ng batang 'to." Tawa bigla ni Jongin.

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa kumportableng pakikipag-usap sa kanya ng kapitbahay. "Ano yan?"

"Eto, yung ang paborito kong lugar. Nakakatuwa yung drawing." Tawa pa niya lalo. "Eto pa, ano ang gagawin mo paggising ng umaga? Magtanggal ng muta." Halakhak ni Jongin. "Magaling na bata."

"Sus, yan lang pala. May mas malala pa dyan. Eto. Sumasakit ang dibdib ng nanay mo, san mo siya dadalhin?"

"Ano sagot niya?"

"Sa sementeryo." Tawa ni Kyungsoo na sinaluhan din ni Jongin.

"Ano ba yan, pinatay na niya agad. Mga bata talaga, kay inosente." Nilipat ni Jongin ang papel. "Uy eto, pano mo 'to na-tsekan?Kumukurba yung linya niya. Ginawang racing car ata yung linya." Naluluha na siya sa kakatawa.

Tiningnan naman iyon ni Kyungsoo. "Naku, ang hirap i-trace ng sagot niya. Sumakit din ulo ko dyan kanina."

Tumawa sila pareho at iyon ang naging ingay nila sa gabi--ang kanilang mga halakhak.

Kahit unang pormal na pagpapakilala nila sa gabing iyon, magaan na ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Sa gabing kay dilim at kay init, dahil sa pagsama ni Jongin sa kanya sa labas at patuloy silang naghahanap ng mga nakakatawang sagot sa mga exam ng mga bata, di nila pansin na alas-onse na ng gabi nang bumalik ang kuryente.

"Sa wakas, may kuryente na." Ngiti ni Jongin at tinulungan si Kyungsoo magligpit ng mga papel na minarkahan.

"Salamat ah. Eto pala yung fan mo. Uh, kung gusto mo kunin mo na rin yung kandila."

"Naku, hindi na. Iyo na yang kandila tsaka posporo." Kinuha lang ni Jongin ang kanyang mini fan. "Eto. Grade 1 Gumamela. Inalphabetical ko na. Tsaka pa pala etong Grade 1 Ilang-ilang."

"Salamat talaga, Jongin." Di niya itatanggi pero kinilig siya sa pagtrato sa kanya ng lalaki.

"Wala yun. Sa susunod ulit. Matulog ka na. Mukhang maaga ka pa bukas."

Yakap ni Kyungsoo ang patong patong na test papers sa kanyang mga bisig at tumango. "Ikaw din. K-Kapag may kailangan ka lang din. Katok ka lang."

Tumango si Jongin. "Sige na. Tulog na tayo."

Tumango lang din si Kyungsoo.

Sabay silang pumasok sa loob at sabay rin ang pagsara ng kanilang mga pinto.

Di maintindihan ni Kyungsoo pero sa hinaba-haba ng araw niya sa eskwelahang pinapasukan, sa kabila ng pagod at stress na kinakalaban, lahat ng iyon ay naglaho ng dahil kay Jongin.

Kaya sa gabing iyon ay nakatulog siya nang mahimbing.

 

-

 

Sa araw-araw na nahihirapan si Kyungsoo intindihin ang mga sagot ng mga bata sa kanilang exam, ang takbuhan ni Kyungsoo ay si Jongin.

Kumatok siya sa pinto ng kapitbahay na agad namang bumukas at bumalandra ang hubad na katawan ni Jongin.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa nakitang bato-bato sa katawan ng lalaki.

Nakasuot lang din ito ng boxers at basa pa ang buhok. Tumutulo ang tubig paibaba sa kanyang dibdib at malulusaw sa kanyang bato-batong tiyan.

Agad na nagtakip ng test paper sa mukha si Kyungsoo, mukha'y kulay pula tulag ng kamatis.

Lumitaw sa tahimik na gabi ang tawa ni Jongin. "Teka, magbihis lang ako. Saglit lang." Sabi nito at agad naman kumaripas ng takbo sa loob.

Sumilip si Kyungsoo sa nakaharang pa ring test paper sa mukha at bumuntong-hininga, pero ramdam rin niya ang malakas na kabog sa kanyang dibdib. At oo, may crush na nga siya sa kapitbahay niyang si Jongin at tila lalala ata yun matapos makita ang kanyang topless na katawan.

Bumalik si Jongin, ngunit itim na sando ang suot nito kaya kitang-kita ang kurba at laki ng kanyang mga braso at ang lapad ng kanyang mga balikat.

Nanliliit tuloy si Kyungsoo.

"Pasensya na kanina. Baka kasi emergency kaya napatakbo agad ako para buksan yung pinto. Hm, parang alam ko na kung bakit ka andito." Kinuha ni Jongin ang iniabot na test paper ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Hindi ko kasi maintindihan itong sagot ng bata." Turo niya sa papel. At amoy niya ang Dove na shampoo ng lalaki.

Lalo lang siya tuloy namumula at nahihiya.

Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo at tumawa. "Naku, Soo. Mahirap ata 'to. Kahit ako di ko rin maintindihan yung sagot niya."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Hay, kahit ako rin. Mamaliin ko na lang kasi di ko talaga maintindihan."

"Hm. Tsaka mukha namang malayo yung sagot niya sa tanong." Paninigurado ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Sorry naabala pa tuloy kita." Kinuha na niya ang papel sa lalaki.

"Hindi no. Wala naman ako ginagawa sa loob. Part-time lang."

"Eh di naabala nga kita." Malungkot na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Natawa lang ang lalaki sa kanya at ginulo ang kanyang buhok. "Ano ka ba. Wala yun. Malakas ka ata sa akin. Tulungan na nga kita mag-check ng mga papel." Nilatag ni Jongin ang mga kamay sa maliit na mga balikat ni Kyungsoo at pinatungo papunta sa loob ng apartment ng maliit na lalaki.

Tatanggi sana si Kyungsoo pero nauutal siya at di alam ang sasabihin. Isa pa, naninigas ang kanyang mga balikat, wari'y kinakabahan. Pero di rin siya naka-hindi at tinulungan nga talaga siya ni Jongin magmarka ng mga pagsusulit ng mga bata.

 

-

 

"Pinahirapan ka na naman ba ng mga estudyante mo?" Tanong ng kapitbahay niya. Si Jongin. Nakatira lang ang lalaki sa tabi ng kanyang apartment sa ikalawang palapag.

Tumingala si Kyungsoo, napahinto sa pagtunton sa huling baitang ng hagdan.

"May nag-wrestling kanina. Tatlong malulusog na batang lalaki," tumungo pataas si Kyungsoo, napakamot sa ulo. "Di naman sila nag-aaway. Laro laro lang pero bawal kasi yun sa amin. Ayun, kakatext ko lang sa mga magulang para makausap ko bukas at mabigyan ng warning." Humikab siya.

Tumango at humuni si Jongin bilang sagot. "Pero hanga pa rin ako sayo kasi nakakaya mo." Ngiti ng lalaki sa kanya. Isang napakakumportableng ngiti.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at napatingin sa sandamakmak na test papers na dapat pa niyang tsekan muli. "Kailangan kayanin wala naman akong magagawa kundi magtiis. Tsaka di bale, nakakatuwa rin naman yung mga bata lalo na kapag nakikita mo silang masaya. Ikaw, bakit ka pa nasa labas?"

"Dumalaw kasi ulit yung ate ko. Kakaalis lang niya tsaka mahangin kasi dito sa labas kaya dito muna ako." Pero hindi buo ang ngiti sa mukha ni Jongin.

Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano niya nasabi iyon. Marahil siguro ilang linggo na rin silang nagkakausap at nagkakatawanan ni Jongin kaya mabilis niyang maipunto ang kakulangan sa ngiti ng lalaki.

"Dala ba niya ulit yung mga aso?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo at sinusiaan ang kanyang pinto at buksan ito.

Humarap si Jongin sa kanya. "Oo, sayang wala ka pa di ko tuloy sila napakilala sayo. Pero sa susunod, makikilala mo na rin mga anak ko. Nga pala, kailangan mo ba ulit ng tulong mag-tsek?"

"Uy, di na. Nakakahiya na, Jongin. Ilang beses mo na ako tinulungan. Kaya ko na 'to."

Ngumuso si Jongin. Tila nagmamakaawa. "Sige na, Soo?"

Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata ng lalaki. May lungkot sa mga ito na nagpalungkot sa kanyang dibdib. Mukhang kailangan ni Jongin abalahin ang sarili sa gabi, kaya naman, "Sige. lika pasok ka."

Pumasok si Jongin sa munting apartment ni Kyungsoo at umupo sa sala nito.

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang T.V at sakto ang palabas ay Ang Probinsyano.

Ilang minuto pa at pinaghandaan ni Kyungsoo ng kanin at ulam na sinigang na baboy si Jongin.

Nagsalo sila sa hapunan habang nanonood. Pero kahit bimabanat ng mga jokes si Jongin at tumatawa, ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang pagpupumilit nito. Ayaw naman niya itong tanungin patungkol sa pinoproblema at kung sasabihin naman sa kanya ni Jongin ang pinangangambahan ay makikinig naman siya.

Habang nagmamarka sila ng mga papel, ginawa pa rin nila ang kinagisnang paghahanap ng mga nakakatawang sagot ng mga bata at tinawanan ang mga iyon.

Pero naglaho rin ang kasiyahan lalo na't hindi na rin napigilan ni Jongin pakawalain ang mga hinaing sa kanyang dibdib.

"Alam mo yung pakiramdam na parang ang useless mo sa isang tao? Pero ayun na nga kumpirmado, useless nga talaga ako sa kanya."

Nanlambot ang mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo sa narinig at tumingin kay Jongin na may mapait na ngiti sa labi.

"Matagal naman na kaming nagkakalabuan ng girlfriend ko. Wala na rin naman akong feelings sa kanya pero ang sakit pala sa pakiramdam kapag yung taong nagustuhan mo eh hindi ka naman pala talaga gusto nung una pa lang?" Tawa bigla ni Jongin. Mapait. Masakit pakinggan. "Dahil kase gwapo ako? Pang-display lang?"

Hinayaan lang ni Kyungsoo magsalita si Jongin.

"Ganun naman ata lagi. Kapag gwapo ka, hinahabol ng marami. Akala ko noon pag-gwapo ka madali kang mahalin. Pero, tangina, gago rin pala talaga yung iba, gagamitin ka lang pero di ka naman talaga mahal."

Nagpatuloy si Jongin sa pag-tsetsek.

"Di bale, six months lang naman tinagal namin. Tatlong buwan nung nagkakalabuan na. Tumagal lang kasi di na kami nagkita ulit dahil busy na sa trabaho. Tsaka magkalayo kami. Ayaw ko na rin naman kaya nakipagkita ako sa kanya kanina. At isa pa, on the way ako sa meeting place namin, nakita ko yung isa niyang FB, may kasamang lalaki. Napuno na talaga ako. Tangina niya. Pero gago talaga, di pala ako minahal ni-katiting. Display lang daw ako para kainggitan siya ng mga tao. Pero masaya na ako na tapos na sa wakas 'tong lecheng relasyon na 'to. Ako na rin yung pumutol kung ano meron sa aming dalawa. Tapos ayun tumawa lang siya tsaka sinabi, "Talagang sineryoso mo 'to eh wala ka lang naman sa akin." Tangina, di ba?"

Nanahimik bigla. Di alam ni Kyungsoo kung dapat na ba siya magsalita.

"Tinanong ko siya kung bakit ako pa. Sabi niya, mukha daw kasi akong easy. Easy nga talaga, puta." Lumuha si Jongin. Agad rin naman niyang pinunasan iyon.

"Pero alam mo, Soo." Tingin niya kay Kyungsoo ng may magandang ngiti sa labi. Kung kanina'y lugkot at hinagpis ang sumasalamin sa mga mata nito, ngayon, tila may bagong pag-asang kumikinang sa kanyang mga mata. "Kahit ganoon, kahit malungkot man isipin na ginago ako, pinaglaruan yung damdamin ko, alam mo, masaya pa rin naman ako sa kung ano meron ako ngayon. Na ganito. Pa-tsek tsek lang ng papel kasama mo, okay na ako."

Matapos nila sa pag-tsek ng mga papel at panay ang pag-sorry ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin dahil pakiramdam niya ay wala siyang kwentong kausap dahil wala man siyang nasabi tungkol sa ibinahagi ni Jongin sa kanya ay tinawanan lang ulit siya ng lalaki at ginulo pa ang kanyang buhok nang magkatapat silang nakatayo sa harap ng pinto ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano ka ba, okay lang yun. Gusto ko lang din ikwento sayo dahil tingin ko naman pansin mo na malungkot ako kanina. Pero di na ako malungkot. Tawang tawa sa sagot ng estudyante mo kung ano gagawin niya sa napulot na bente pesos, may punto naman siya na ipangbili na lang ng pagkain lalo na't kung hindi na mahanap yung may-ari." Tawa ulit niya. "Napaka-inosente talaga ng mga bata."

"Gago ng ex mo." Nakahulma na sa wakas ng matitinong salita si Kyungsoo. Aaminin na niya, tuwing kasama si Jongin, hindi niya maiporma ng maayos ang mga sasabihin kaya ngayon, nakatiklop ang kanyang mga daliri, mga kamao'y nasa kanyang gilid.

Kumurap-kurap si Jongin sa gulat pero isang masayang ngiti ang unti-unting umuusbong sa kanyang mga labi.

"Gago siya. Ang swerte swerte na nga niya na ikaw yung boyfriend niya, pinakawalan pa niya. Tangina. Easy? Di ka easy. Bwiset siya, putulin ko dila niya. Hihilain ko rin bituka niya palabas ng bibig niya pag nakita ko yun." Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, salubong ang makakapal na kilay, nakatusok ang mga labi sa galit.

At si Jongin, lumulobo ang mga pisngi sa pagtawa.

Namula na naman si Kyungsoo. Nahihiya man sa sinabi pero tumawa rin.

"Hardcore ka pala, Soo."

Kumunot ulit ang kanyang noo. "Di ako nagbibiro. Lakas ng loob niya saktan ka. Ang bait bait mong tao. Kung tutuusin na sayo na lahat, kasi kung jowa kita di na kita pakakawalan pa. Easy? Isa pa yan di ko talaga matanggap. Kasi kung easy ka eh di sana matagal ka nang akin kaso ang hirap mo rin abutin. Ah, basta, di kita pakakawalan, lolokohin na parang ganon lang? Ganun-ganun lang? Kahit buong magdamag lang tayo mag-check ng papel ng mga bata masayang masaya na ako nun tapos ipagmamalaki ko pa sa buong mundo kung gaano ka kagwapo at syempre bait at hinding hindi kita gagawing display lang aalagaan pa kita, lulutuan pa kita tapos---"

Pares ng labi ang dumiin sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya sa gulat. Ramdam niya rin ang hawak ni Jongin sa kanyang beywang at hindi siya makapag-isip ng maayos. Parang may naglalagatukan at nagpuputukan sa utak niya, kulang na lang mag-shut down ang utak niya sa intensidad ng hindi niya mailarawang tindi ng kilig na nararamdaman.

At kahit ilang segundo lang ang tinagal ng paglapat ng kanilang mga labi, tameme si Kyungsoo nang titigan siya ng taimtim ni Jongin.

"J-J--" ni pangalan ni Jongin hirap siyang bigkasin.

Nakangiti si Jongin ng ubod ng lapad abot magkabilang dulo ng mga tenga.

"Ano ba yan ikaw naman kasi pinakilig mo ko sa sinabi mo. Di pa nga dapat ako aamin pero sige na nga. Kaya rin ako nakipagbreak dun sa girlfriend ko kasi gusto na kita. Gusto na kita ligawan, Kyungsoo. Tangina, kinikilig ako na-kiss kita." Tawa-tawa ni Jongin habang kinikilig rin.

Si Kyungsoo naman nakanganga lang, pinagtatanto kung nananaginip lang bang gising o hindi.

Ngumuso si Jongin dahil sa walang reaksyon si Kyungsoo. Sinundot niya ang tagiliran nito. "Uy. Basted ba ako?"

Napakurap si Kyungsoo at nagising sa katotohanan at totoo nga ang nangyayari sa harap niya dahil seryoso ring nakatingin si Jongin sa kanya. Sa ilang buwan nilang nagkakasama ay natutunan na rin ni Kyungsoo basahin ang lalaki kaya naman ang tanging sagot na lang niya sa pag-amin ni Jongin ay:

"Kung ikaw lang din naman ang magkakagusto sa akin, bakit hindi eh gusto rin naman kita."

At may ilalaki pa pala ang ngiti sa kanilang mga labi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Teacher! Teacher Soo! May pogi po na lalaki na naghahanap sayo sa labas!"

"Opo! Opo! Sabi po ni kuya asawa niyo daw po siya!"

"Binigyan po niya kami ng candies tapos sabi po niya behave lang daw po kami sa inyo!"

"Teacher! Teacher! Andyan na po yung poging kuya!"

Nagsibungisngisan ang mga estudyante ni Kyungsoo. Kakalabas lang niya sa faculty room nang salubungin siya ng mga bata. Papunta na sana siya sa susunod niyang klase at laking gulat niya dahil papalapit si Jongin sa kanya sa hallway. Pati co-teachers niya ay napasilip na rin galing sa faculty room dahil sa ingay ng mga bata.

"Kyungsoo, sino yan?" Tanong ng co-teacher niyang si Baekhyun.

"Yiee, may boyfriend ka na pala ah?" Dagdag naman ni Jongdae.

Sa hiya, sinalubong niya ang nobyo at kinuha ang kamay nito. Hinila niya ito sa tabi at nakabuntot pa rin ang mga bata sa susunod na klase ni Kyungsoo.

"Anong ginagawa mo rito?" Pagtataka niya.

"Ano pa ba, eh di para kumustahin yung asawa ko. Mamaya stressed ka na naman. Nag-aalala ako sayo." Ngiti ni Jongin na punong-puno ng pagmamahal.

"Uy, baka sabihin nila asawa na kita. Okay lang ako, Jongin. Okay na okay lang ako. Bakit wala ka sa trabaho?"

"Sus, kunwari ka pa dun din naman tayo uuwi. Sa pagiging mag-asawa. Babalik din ako sa trabaho. Isang jeep lang naman papunta dito. Tsaka eto, dinalhan kita ng two-piece chicken joy ng Jollibee tsaka tuna pie para di ka gutumin." Winagayway ni Jongin ang paperbag ng Jollibee sa mukha ni Kyungsoo na agad naman itong kinuha.

"Salamat," Kinikilig niyang sabi habang lumalabi.

"Teacher! Teacher! Kiss po kayo!" Hagikgik ng isang bata at nagkantyawan na rin ang iba pero pinatahimik sila agad ni Kyungsoo.

"Mga bata, quiet tayo. May nagkaklase na sa iba." Tapal ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga labi ng hintuturo at nakinig naman ang mga bata.

"Pwedeng-pwede na talaga tayo maging mag-asawa, sanay na sanay ka na sa mga bata." Sabi ni Jongin na ikinapula ni Kyungsoo.

"Tumigil ka nga. Alis ka na makakaltasan ka ng sweldo sige ka."

"Opo, Teacher Soo. Love you." Humalik si Jongin sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at kumaway na sa kanya papalayo.

Nag-yiee ang mga bata sa kanya na ikinatawa na lang niya. Inihatid niya ang mga bata sa kanilang silid-aralan at nagpatuloy siya sa pagtuturo. Pero bago umpisahan ang klase, dali-dali siyang nag-text kay Jongin.

 _I love you too. Ingat ka!_ \- Kyungsoo

Mahirap man ang daang tinungo niya, nakakapagod man at napapasubok ang kanyang pasensya, ito ay kanyang kakayanin.

At para naman kay Jongin, laking pasasalamat niya at dumating ito sa buhay niya.

**Author's Note:**

> ang dami kong mga utang pero yung het soo ko basta lilitaw na lang yung update mamaya or bukas!  
> grabeyti 41 fics na kaisoo huhuhu seryoso talaga ako sa 100, i-500 ko na kaya? charot!
> 
> tapos nag-iisip ako kapag naka-50 ako may maswerteng tao na susulatan ko ng drabble pero di ko pa sure kase dami ko pa gusto isulat AT MARAMI PA NGA AKONG UTANG. pero i keep my promise. hintay lang po kayo sa mga pinagkakautangan ko alam niyo kung sinu-sino kayo. tambak na listahan ko aray ko po. pero i enjoy it!
> 
> credits sa photos mo melodio!


End file.
